


Perenne

by LiberVanAlst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confesiones cargadas de emoción, el amor a través del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perenne

_“Si dijera las veces que he intentado declararme, las veces que me he contenido, las veces en las que he querido abrazarte y hacerte mío, todas esas veces, si hoy las contaras, no sería capaz de enumerarlas. “_

Se despertaba a las 6:30 de la mañana para ir a trabajar. Lo primero en la mañana era beber un vaso de agua, la ducha, arreglarse y salir.

Como cada mañana saludaba a su vecino de enfrente con una sonrisa y la mano alzada y tomaba rumbo fijo a una oficina.

En los tiempos de almuerzo, se dedicaba a jugar con el celular y generalmente se mostraba muy pensativo respecto a un tema, sus compañeros comenzaban a cuestionarse si el rubio tendría una novia por la cual meditar de esa forma.

_“¿Tú acaso eres capaz de recordar los días lluviosos en los que nos quedábamos conversando? ¿En qué momento nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos tan distintos. Te extraño”_

Otra tarde, otro día, otra noche, todas eran iguales para él, la vida se había vuelto monótona desde la distancia con el otro. Al admirar las estrellas podía notar lo brillantes que eran, como le recordaban aquellas a su sonrisa, y sin pensarlo, él también pudo sonreír.

_“Estaba enamorado, estoy enamorado, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo. Si finalmente puedo estar contigo ¿podré quitarme esta obsesión? Necesito quitarme este tortuoso incierto, cada vez comienza a doler un poco más que el día anterior.”_

A pesar de levantarse y hacer el mismo ritual de cada mañana, esta vez en vez de ir a su trabajo directamente pasó por una tienda a comprar algo, un pequeño regalo, sentía que algo así le daría más confianza para la osadía que planeaba esta noche.

La hora pasaba lento, una y otra vez se torturaba mirando el reloj, una y otra vez sus ojos se sincronizaban con las agujas de aquel que se encontraba en la oficina, y su corazón cada vez palpitaba más fuerte.

A causa ansiedad del momento, termino su trabajo temprano, por lo que pudo irse media hora antes de lo esperado.

Directamente fue en dirección a su casa tocando la puerta de aquel ser que le quitaba el sueño.

_“Tantas noches sin dormir, tanto tiempo esperando esto, los nervios me están traicionando, puedo sentirlo en mi pecho, como se hincha y duele, puedo sentirlo en el temblor de mis manos, en cada momento que veo tu rostro, siempre me siento así”_

Abrió la puerta, extrañado de que aquel muchacho se encontrara en frente de su puerta. Hizo que pasara como comúnmente lo hacía con las demás personas que conocía y finalmente le sirvió algo de comer y beber.

Se sentó en frente suyo, esperando una explicación de él porque estaba en aquel lugar.

-          Siento las molestias, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños – de una bolsa sacó el regalo que había comprado hace unas horas atrás.

-          Lo había olvidado, siempre estoy pensando en mi hija – rio suavemente tomando el regalo que su acompañante le había traído.

-          Ten, también es para ti – le entregó un sobre y se lo puso en la mesa de centro.

-          Si es dinero… - titubeó el rubio.

-          No es dinero, por favor, acéptalo.

Finalmente el chico se retiró del lugar dejando al cumpleañero en su hogar. Le alegraba haberlo visto, al menos por unos momentos, pudo sentirse como antes.

Al abrir el sobre se encontró con una carta, leyó en un principio: _“Si dijera las veces que he intentado declararme (…)” ._ Después de leer el primer párrafo rápidamente fue hasta el final, necesitaba saber si era lo que pensaba, necesitaba saber si esos sentimientos de adolescente seguían siendo correspondidos a pesar de los años, y entonces, su corazón se aceleró con el sólo hecho de leer su nombre, en puño y letra, y de pronto sintió su cara caliente, salió a buscarlo, necesitaba decirle lo que él sentía también, siempre con él pensamiento fijo en las últimas palabras.

_“Te amo_

_Arthur Kirkland”_


End file.
